


You Shouldn't Have Bought That

by TheKnit_orious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Filthy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnit_orious/pseuds/TheKnit_orious
Summary: In which Lance buys perfume that a salesman said would make him irresistible, and severely underestimates the effects of using way too much.





	You Shouldn't Have Bought That

Lance was known to be impulsive. Perhaps the only one out of the group that surpassed him in impulsiveness was Keith, but he would never admit that. However, he could admit he always went a little overboard whenever they went on supply runs. Could you blame him? There was a whole new world of products available for purchase, _especially_ at an intergalactic trade hub. His need for new and exciting skin care products, food, and literally anything else that grabbed his fancy was so intense he’d set up an allowance system with Shiro so he could earn money for their next trip without blowing through all of their savings in one go.

That's where he found himself, various bags already in hand at another vendor. They had a small booth you could walk into and he was curiously going over all the shapes and colors of glass perfume bottles that were in front of him. He could hear Hunk in the background telling him it was almost time to go but Lance was immediately distracted by the overbearing salesman with six arms. 

“We have every scent you could imagine and even one that changes scents!” He boasted, vigorously picking up bottles and showing them to Lance in rapid succession. “One that’ll make you lose weight! One that helps you sleep! This one makes you irresistible!”

That had Lance raise an eyebrow. He looked at the smaller bottle, a dreamy blue-green liquid sloshing around. “Irresistible you say?” He mumbled, grabbing it and giving it a small sniff. The scent was mild. He’d never smelled anything like it; an odd combination of flowery and musky. It wasn’t overwhelming though, almost delicate.

“That’s right my friend! One spritz of this and who ever your heart truly desires will become 150 times more receptive of your affection!”

Lance, gullible enough, didn’t even need to think hard about it. “Sold! How about 20 gac?”

The salesman laughed and somewhere in the background Lance heard Hunk groan in exasperation. “Thirty.” The salesman shot back.

“Deal!” Lance let the alien box it up for him.

“Now be careful, this can be pretty powerful stuff! All you need is one pump and you should be good to go! No refunds!” He quickly added, Lance stuffing the small box into one of his other bags.

“Are you serious? You don’t think that will actually work, will you?” Hunk asked incredulously as they walked away from the booth.

“Whaaat? It’s worth a shot! Maybe then Allura will finally realize how handsome and great I am!”

Hunk snorted. “Right. It’s for ‘Allura,’” Hunk said, using quotation marks.

Lance’s face heated. Hunk and pidge would never let him get over his minor confession that one time they’d got smashed on weird alien booze. To this day he still wouldn’t admit he let his crush on Keith slip in his drunken state. It was a truth he even denied himself. Sober anyway. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Keith, he’d long gotten over his distrust and dislike of the man. The competitiveness was still there, but they’d formed a decent relationship and when push came to shove they could rely on each other.

“Yes, Allura.” Lance snapped, walking a bit ahead of Hunk as the other man gave him a knowing smirk.

When they were back in the castle of lions Lance gathered all of his spoils in his room, plopping the bags down and rummaging through them. He paused in satisfaction at each item, buzzing with excitement. There were a couple of bath items, moisturizer, lotion, a weird candle, a new wall decoration, a funky looking plant, snacks that Coran assured him weren’t poisonous- ah! There it is! Lance pulled out the box of perfume victoriously, taking the delicate glass bottle out. It couldn’t have been more than a few ounces.

He uncapped the lid, spritzing his wrist and taking in the mild and flowery scent. He sprayed his neck for good measure, ignoring the salesman's previous warning. What was one more pump? It was for good luck.

Afterwards, Lance decided to go roaming, finding Allura with Coran at the main terminal and helping pidge do some basic diagnostic check-ups.

“Hellooo princess!” He greeted, slipping into a standing position in close proximity to her. She seemed slightly startled, taking a small step to the side as she looked back to her holoscreen.

“Hello, Lance.” She greeted politely, eyes scanning over Altean text. Lance stayed put. Any second now. Any second and she’d be all over him. Except that didn’t happen. He just looked like an idiot, staring at Allura like a lost puppy.

“Um...can I help you with anything?” She asked, breaking the awkward silence and quirking an eyebrow at him.

“I dunno princess...Can _I_ help _you_?” He asked coyly, wiggling his eyebrows. He earned an expression mixed with confusion and suspicion. 

“Erm...No? What is this about?” She asked, looking mildly annoyed. Lance felt his heart drop.

“Uh, nevermind…” He let out, looking a bit embarrassed. He took his leave quickly, leaving both Pidge and Allura giving him confused looks.

“What was that about?” Pidge asked. Allura just shrugged, looking exasperated.

Lance went back to his room, tapping his foot. So the salesman had lied to him? Maybe he should have listened to Hunk... He handled the little bottle, turning it over in his hands and looking at the tiny foreign text that had hearts surrounding it. Or maybe he just needed to use more?

Lance gave himself another two spritz and thus began an entire day of trying to ambush Allura. He sat next to her during lunch. Nothing. He gave himself another two or three spritz, refusing to believe he’d been duped. He passed her in the hall, popped in while she was training, scooted close to her on the huge couch while she was watching some intergalactic T.V and every time he didn’t get the expected response he ended up giving himself a few more sprays of the perfume. He’d gone through a quarter of the bottle by the time dinner rolled around and only then did he decide to throw in the towel.

Annoyed and dejected he made his way down to the dining room, putting a plate of food goo on the table rather roughly. He’d missed dinner with everyone. Not that it mattered. He took a bite of his goo, the gross concoction sliding down easily enough. He let out a breath, pulling at his shirt collar. When did it get so hot in here? Maybe the central cooling system was messing up or something. It wasn’t the first time it’d happened. Lance scarfed down the rest of his food and with each passing moment he felt hotter and hotter, sweat forming on his brow. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and feeling short of breath 

Dumping his plate he began trudging back to his room, stripping off his jacket and fanning himself. Each step began to feel like torture. He finally made it to his room stripping his shirt off and grabbing a piece of paper on his desk to fan himself with. His body felt heavy, his mind was dizzy. The realization that something was very wrong hit hard.

“Fuck.” He let out, running a hand through his hair. A wave of arousal coursed through his body and he arched on the bed, muscles tensing and a shiver wracking his body. Lance, still a little confused and perturbed unbuttoned his jeans, looking at his swollen cock as he pulled it out from his underwear. It was already rock hard and messy with precum slathering the tip. And it _hurt._

Letting out a pained groan Lance stroked himself, his breath stuttering at the effect it had. A simple touch enveloped his body like a fire, coursing through him as he continued. It didn’t feel _good_ though- it felt like he was going to die. He needed a release or he was going to fucking die right here in his room more turned on and horny then he’d ever been in his life. 

It was only a few more fast paced pumps until he’d come, his own cum splattering on his stomach. He let out a choked moan, screwing his eyes shut. Jacking off didn’t help in the slightest. Actually, he felt _worse_ now, like each and every touch of his skin on the sheets was a hot iron, searing his overly sensitive skin. He needed help. _Now_.

With little thought as to where he was going Lance pushed his dick back into his underwear, not bothering to button himself up as he threw on his shirt and made it for the door. He stepped out, leaning against his door frame as he swayed and began moving down the hall. It was a couple of turns but he eventually found himself in front of Keith’s door, knocking on it desperately. Silence.

“K-Keith!” Lance managed, putting his forehead against the cooler metal. It was only a small second of relief. He banged on the door again, calling his name a little louder this time.

Finally the door opened.

“Lance, do you know what time it is?!” Keith snapped, rubbing his tired eyes. His expression shifted from annoyance to concern fast though as he took in Lance, panting and red in the face.

“Whoah, hey. What’s wrong?” Keith asked, reaching for Lance’s shoulder. Lance shivered at the touch and pushed his way into Keith’s room, the door sliding behind him. It was dim in the low light and Lance flicked on the switch, panicked.

“Hey, look at me,” Keith commanded, turning Lance to face him. He put a hand on his forehead, frowning deeply. “We need to get you to the med bay. Like right now!” He exclaimed, taking Lance's hand and getting ready to go out the door. Lance panicked again, but this time for an entirely different reason.

“N-No! Wait!” He cried, pulling Keith back. He knew what he needed. Looking at Keith presented his body with a whole new reaction. He pushed him against the wall next to the door, pressing himself close and burying his face in the side of Keith’s neck.

“Lance, you’re burning up! What are you…” He trailed off, his body going stiff. He lifted a hand to his face, covering his nose and mouth as a deep blush overtook his cheeks.

“What the _fuck_?” He let out, Lance pulling back and his hands tightening in Keith’s shirt. Somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him that his scent might affect Keith too. He could see it in the flush of his skin and way his eye had blown out, as big and saucers even in the low light.

“Lance, what’s going on?” Keith asked, his voice strained.

“I-I don’t know.” He admitted. “I think it was this perfume I had...I-I just need _something_ , Keith. I n-need you to fuck me o-or just- _Please._ It _hurts_ so bad!” Lance begged, practically hysterical. 

“Ok, ok!” Keith exclaimed, blush darkening at Lance’s forwardness and desperation. He took a deep breath. “Just take it easy- get on the bed.” He instructed, letting Lance sit down. The blue paladin stripped himself of his shirt again, too out of it to care. Every second the heat consumed him more and more. He could hardly think straight anymore. Keith grabbed the hem of Lance’s jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear in one fell swoop. Lance hissed, the friction causing him a bit of pain as his cock bobbed up, more swollen and furious looking than before.

“Holy shit…” Keith breathed out, hesitating. “Are you sure? We can leave right now and-”

“No! Please! I already tried erm...relieving myself once b-but…” Lance started as Keith tentatively gripped his cock, settling down in between Lance’s legs.

“Hey, I got you,” Keith said, looking back up at Lance for approval. Lance nodded, one hand gripping the sheets and the other covering his mouth.

Keith didn’t waste any time continuing, stroking Lance gently before flicking his tongue out to swirl around the head. Lance let out the dirtiest sound he’d ever heard himself make, a ripple of relief going through him. _This. This is what he needed._

“You smell really good.” Keith let out, letting his tongue lazily travel up and down Lance’s shaft. He seemed to be acting differently too, Lance thought. His eyes were glazed over, his movements were a bit more sluggish, and he was definitely more complacent than just a few seconds ago.

“I think the perfume you were talking about might be affecting me too…” Keith added, almost like an afterthought. Lance didn’t have time to respond before Keith was enveloping his entire cock in one swift motion. He swallowed him right down the hilt, burying his nose in the soft mound of hair at the base before pulling back with a ludicrously filthy sound and repeating the process again. Lance let out a choked gasp, grabbing Keith’s hair and bucking his hips.

They continued like that, Keith basically fucking his mouth on Lance’s cock. Lance could feel the heat coiling inside of him, threatening to burn him from the inside out. He felt like he was having an out of body experience, disregarding the little voice in his head that told him to let Keith know he was close. He bucked his hips again, plunging his cock deep into Keith’s mouth and keeping it there as he came. Keith seemed startled, out of breath and he pulled back as Lance loosened his grip, another splash of cum splattering itself on his cheek as licked at what had spilled over his lips.

Lance’s satisfaction lasted marginally longer than when he’d jerked himself off.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” He apologized, finding the clarity to feel embarrassed about what he’d just done. Keith, on the other hand, looked quite satisfied with himself, wiping the cum off his cheek and licking it up from his fingers.

“I’ve always wanted to do that to you.” He confessed, his voice deep and gravely. It occurred to Lance that now Keith was the one that wasn’t all there. He didn’t have time to let the thought alarm him as Keith stood up stripping off his clothes and opening his bedside drawer. He pulled out a nice crystal clear bottle of lube. Lance’s heart stuttered, his aching cock standing at attention again.

Lance sucked in a sharp breath as Keith joined him on the bed, coating his fingers in the lube before putting his hand in between Lance’s legs, circling his tight hole. He didn’t need to be told to move his legs, spreading himself eagerly.

Throwing his head back and covering his mouth as Keith pushed in he was surprised when his hand was ripped away, pinned against the bed in a strong grip. Keith licked the shell of his ear, panting roughly.

“No- I want to hear every sound you make.” He growled, pushing a finger in and out. It didn’t take long to add more as Lance eagerly accepted him, small moans and gasps making there way out of his mouth. “You’re going to be loud for me and when I fuck you, you’re gonna beg to be fucked harder. Do you understand?” Keith demanded, fucking Lance’s tight hole in earnest now. Lance keened, arching his back at the delicious friction and cried out as Keith bit his ear lobe.

“Answer me.”

“Y-Yes!” Lance gasped. “Please, please, please! Fuck me right now!” He cried, arousal twisting his insides. He was fully gone now, completely at the mercy of the drug that had invaded his body. Every scent, every touch, every little bit of friction was a mixture of torture and sweet relief and Keith was giving him everything he needed.

Lance turned around as Keith told him to do so, gripping Lance’s hip and guiding him so his ass was in the air. He lathered his erection in lube before he pressed the head past the tight ring of muscles. The man gasped, shallowly thrusting his hips onto Keith’s dick but being stopped by the strong grip.

“Slow down. I don’t want to hurt you.” Keith said earnestly, rubbing little circles into Lance's flushed skin. He sheathed himself slowly, Lance writhing in agony. He felt tears streaming down his face now, the overstimulation proving to be too much for him. His hole was more than welcoming to Keith’s cock, swallowing him up without too much issue and Lance let out a relieved sigh as he felt Keith’s length enter him completely, making him full and dizzy. It was slick and squelched as Keith watched his cock go in. It was hypnotic.

“You ok?” Keith asked, his voice labored. Lance nodded and Keith took that as his queue to continue, gently pulling himself out a little bit before shallowly trusting back into Lance. He continued his slow pace, reveling in each and every sound Lance made as he became more desperate.

“K-Keith…” He whimpered, looking back at the man as the side of his face was pressed into the mattress.

“What did I say?” Keith replied, thrusting back into Lance in the most agonizing way possible.

“Please…” Lance whined, a whole new wave of fire spreading across his body and going straight to his swollen cock. The shallow friction against the sheets wasn’t helping in the slightest.

“Beg,” Keith demanded, not giving in despite his own obvious exertion.

“I-I want you to fuck me h-harder! Deeper- please use me! Use me and fill me up with your cum  and- Ah!” Lance cried out as Keith slammed into him. The rhythm changed immediately. Keith didn’t give Lance any mercy even as the other came within a few thrusts, cum splattering on the sheets beneath him. Lance was a mess of wonton moans and gasps, Keith’s name filling the air as he babbled incoherent nonsense that was lost in waves of pleasure consuming his body.

A crack resounded through the air followed by a sharp moan and Keith inspected the delightfully red hand mark he left on Lance’s ass. Gripping the firm skin he did it again, giving the other cheek attention and continuing to smack Lance’s inflamed skin.

Lance could feel the moments leading up to Keith orgasm. He plunged himself even deeper, his rhythm stuttering, growing faster as the sound of skin slapping on skin resounded through Lance’s ears. Gripping Lance’s hair and pulling as he groaned loudly, Keith spilled himself into the body underneath him. Lance was long gone, hardly comprehensible anymore as he purred in approval at Keith’s cum filling him, dribbling down the back of his thighs as Keith pulled out, leaving him empty again.

Dazed and dissociated he laid there for a moment, feeling the bed dip as Keith laid next to him. Lance sat up, feeling a whole new gush of liquid leave his body. It only proved to arouse him further. A strangled and exhausted looking Keith looked up him with a dazed expression as Lance straddled his hips.

“Lance?” He asked, eyes widening as the man impaled himself on Keith’s half hard cock again.

“More,” Lance demanded, licking his lips and looking at Keith was an absolutely crazed expression. Keith looked alarmed but he lost his will to fight the matter as Lance began moving his hips.

* * *

 

Lance woke up slowly. And as he did he registered a few things.

One: Holy _shit_ was he sore everywhere.

Two: He was very, _very_ sticky.

And three: He was pressed against somebody else, an arm slung over his shoulder and legs entangled with his own. 

Bolting up with wide eyes Lance looked down the Keith who was pressed firmly against him and looking about as good as Lance felt. He groaned softly as Lance scooted his way out of the bed, marching to the mirror and gasping as he saw the state of himself. There were angry purple marks littering his neck and collar bone- and one of his nipples?! 

“Oh shit,” Lance whispered, covering his face and peeking through his eyes a few seconds later to look at himself again before repeating himself and devolving into a mantra.

“Lance?” He heard Keith say, voice hoarse, disturbed by Lance’s tirade. Lance turned to him, Keith sitting up with his hair sticking in all directions and an equal amount of alarming bruises and bite marks. He looked more annoyed than anything.

“What happened last night?” Lance asked, suddenly aware that he was very naked. He used his hands in a lame attempt to cover himself up.

“Well, we fucked a lot and then...huh, I actually don’t remember when we stopped.” He replied, scratching his head.

“How are you so calm about this!? W-We- oh god…” Lance let out, face the color of tomato and steam practically coming out of his ears.

“Hey- calm down!” Keith said, throwing his legs over the bed. Lance covered his eyes as the blanket slipped from Keith’s hips. The man grabbed said blanket, making his way over to Lance and putting it around his shoulders. Lance dropped his hands slightly, tears pricking his eyes.

“You don’t hate me do you?” He asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Keith couldn’t help but snicker a little bit, earning a scowl from Lance. “No! Of course I don’t hate you.” He said, Lance’s expression doubtful.

“Look, I remember a lot more of last night apparently and well... “ It was Keith’s turn to look embarrassed, the filthy memories still fresh in his mind. “You said a lot and I wouldn’t mind this- _us_ , being...a thing?” He said sheepishly, averting his eyes. 

Lance’s heart was stuck in his throat. “Really?” He asked, a small smile spreading across his face. He was a mix of emotions right now, but the feeling of regret and panic was being replaced by intrigue and excitement.

Keith shrugged. “Yeah,” He stated, scratching his chin. “but uh, next time we do it how about less weird aphrodisiac sex drugs? That was like getting drunk on bath salts.”

Lance nodded, wrapping the blanket around both of them. “Yeah, that seems fair.” He agreed, looking slightly traumatized. 


End file.
